In some conventional automotive applications, a voltage power supply which presents high voltage spikes (e.g., 36V) may be used to power an automotive system. The automotive system may include some integrated circuits which operate at a normal operation voltage level (e.g., 14.4V) that is lower than the high voltage spikes' level (e.g., 36V). It might be undesirable to apply high voltage spikes (e.g., 36V) to the integrated circuits that are rated to lower voltages. Therefore, these integrated circuits may need to have a maximum operation voltage level that is no lower than the high voltage spikes' level (e.g., 36V) for circuit protection purposes. Such integrated circuits can be costly, and such automotive systems have relatively high power consumption and relatively low power efficiency.